1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to collage sheets and, more specifically, to a reusable collage sheet that can be unrolled to hold and display greeting cards or other slogans in an attractive manner where they are readily visible to a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of display structures or devices for holding paper or signs is old in the art. Typically, the prior art devices have some type of surface where a slogan or paper can be attached to.
The 1927 Leppke U.S. Pat. No. 1,624,741 shows a display device with a metal backing board that can receive and hold magnetized articles that have letters or pictures of items secured to the magnetized article.
The 1928 Oberheu U.S. Pat. No. 1,676,835 shows a sign supporting device with members that have adhesives on to support and hold a sign in place by permitting the user to fasten the member to both the window and the sign.
The 1928 Hansen U.S. patent shows an interchangeable sign or bulletin board that holds articles on the surface through magnetized materials.
The 1936 Pendergast U.S. Pat. No. 2,046,924 shows an article or display sign coated with an adhesive for attachment to windows or the like.
The 1952 Heggedal U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,039 shows a display board for photos or the like in which the adhesion between the two objects is obtained by a sheet of flat, flexible vinyl chloride which is pressed against a glass to permit the material to self-adhere to the glass through the coaction of the glass and the flexible sheet of vinyl chloride.
The 1956 Berman U.S. patent shows a visual display device having a board with strips of adhesive film that are not readily visible from a substantial distance from the panel but are visible from close up. Display characters can be attached to the tape to create a display.
The 1959 Brennan U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,873 shows a backing board having a pebbled surface of an adhesive that can be used to mount articles on the board.
The 1972 Cram U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,004 shows a hanger for a lightweight sheet of relatively stiff colored material that is hung from a wire hanger made of a U-shaped channel that fits over the ends of the sheet of material. The channels prevent the sheets from curling up when the the hanger is located on a wall.
The 1973 Swasey U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,816 shows a laminated display board having a renewable tack surface for hanging article thereon.